


If Only I Could Turn Back Time

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Battle, Deatheaters, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Hate, Inspiration, Love, Memories, Pain, Past Self, Regret, Romance, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears, Time Turner, War, affair, back in time, kiss, student, suprised your alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Harry has a secret - he's always had a secret crush on Professor Snape. When he begins to feel that it is his fault he died and that he wished he would have known his true feelings for him, Hermione steps in and tries to help, but beginning to understand why he is so upset may shock her. Using the time turner, Harry goes back in time, to Professor Snape's final moments to stress his feelings for him. Will all go as planned? Or will revelations happen?WARNING! I WAS DARED TO WRITE THIS!





	If Only I Could Turn Back Time

He wished he could go back.

Go back to the time the person he adored and loved was alive and well. Go back to the time where he actually wanted to confess his true feelings. But he couldn't. It was too late and it was impossible.

Sitting in his leather chair near the fire place at Twelve Grimmauld place, Harry sipped quietly at his Butterbeer in hand and stared at the flames of the fire, dancing slowly across the cold walls and his face. His glasses illuminating, casting long shadows across his features. 

Just sitting there, feeling the numbness of forevermore loneliness and the guilt of never telling him anguished his very mind.

He had never told anyone, for this was something he kept deeply to himself. It was a secret he was afraid of and a secret he was ashamed of.

After giving the man so many issues over the years, one would think they despised each other to the ends of the earth, but maybe partially that was true. Although, not from Harry's side.

He felt as if he gave him so many troubles because he had a hard time confessing his true feelings for him and showing them. Everything he knew was right, went totally wrong when in his presence. And now, it was too late to change that.

A true hero.

That's what he was. After carrying so many burdens, wearing so many masks and hiding the deepest of darkest secrets, Harry felt the deepest of remorse for him. All he wanted was love.

That's all. In the end, that's all he wanted. And he later found out that he, himself, was an outlet to love for him. Sure, maybe not for him, as he would never know, but for his mother.

The eyes.

That's all that mattered. To him and to the man who he had admired.

His father truthfully was a prat and he wished there was a way to undo all of his father's wrongdoings towards him. Harry was actually disappointed in his father. His mother too, for leaving real love for a fool like his father. Nothing disgusted him more than knowing that he was always the outcast in life, the loser, and the pathetic weak wizard, when all in all, he wasn't. He was the greatest man ever know. He was brilliant and he was a trustworthy man through and through. 

As Harry sat and pondered all of these deeps thoughts and emotions, a small tear formed in his eye and slid slowly down his face, making small patterns on his sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted him.

Just as he was about to let the tears come and overflow with so much raw emotion, the door opened and in walked Hermione.

Wiping away his tears quickly and readjusting his glasses, he watched as she came towards him and sat in the opposing chair across from him.

"Harry?" She started, trying to read his expression. But she couldn't. Harry was one person she found hard to read nowadays. 

He sniffed and cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his chair. Not once did he look at her. His gaze stayed transfixed on the fire before him. Nothing could change the past. Nothing could change his feelings towards him either. 

"Harry," Hermione tried again, "I know something's bothering you. Would you just please open up to me?" Her expression was worried. Her best friend, had shadowed himself further and further away. Every time she tried to reach out to him, it was like a ghost. She reached over and placed a hand in his shoulder, feeling him flinch at her touch. 

He abruptly shrugged her hand off of him and stood up. "Harry," she started.

"No! You don't understand." He said, beginning to pace in front of the fireplace. She frowned. 

"What don't I understand? Harry, if you would just open up to me, maybe I can help." She said, firmly. "Harry-"

"I messed up Hermione!" He said, throwing his glass of butterbeer into the fireplace, where it shattered to pieces and made the flames hiss. He leaned against the fireplace wall and let it all out - the tears he had been holding in for what seemed to be eternity. 

"Oh Harry. . ." She soothed, standing up and pulling him into an embrace. He welcomed it and cried into her shoulder, his glasses contorted against her sweater. "You know I'm here for you. . . You can tell me anything." She said, burying her head into his neck as he did the same to her.

"I just. . . We lost so many good people and I feel as of I never got to say what I really wanted to say to them." He said, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. Hermione pulled him over to the couch and they both sat down. She pushed his estranged hair out of his eyes and smiled softly, as if inviting him to continue on. 

"I never got to tell Fred how much of a brother he felt to me. I never got to tell Tonks how I was proud of her and Remus, and how I looked to her as if she were an aunt. I never got to tell Remus how much he meant to me, and how much I appreciated him. I never got to tell Sirius how much he made my little life I had feel more complete. And I never got to. . ." He stopped, beginning to choke up over his words. "And I never. . ." He let out a rigid sigh and continued. If he were to tell someone, Hermione was the most trusted. "I never got to tell Professor Snape that I appreciated all he did for me - for us - and that I. . . Loved him." He said, hanging his head down low.

It was completely silent. Not a single word was said for a really long time. Nothing but Harry's sniffles filled the air as he tried to collect himself, but with every breath he took, he felt as if he were falling apart. 

"I- Harry. . . I don't know what to say." She started, unsure as how to react to what she just heard. This was certainly news to her. Had she just found out that her best friend may have been gay all along? She had suspected Draco having been a crush of Harry's, but he was very good at hiding it with dating Ginny and chasing Cho, but Professor Snape? She felt as if she needed to hear him reassure her of what he just said. 

"I mean, were you sure of your feelings? I don't want this to be like hero's guilt, Harry. Did you really have feelings for him?"

"Yes, Hermione. Yes I did." He said, looking up at her. She searched his eyes for any sign of uncertainty, but she found none. 

"When did you first sort out your feelings? Was this during school or after. . ." She said, her voice trailing off. He looked down and gave a small, sad smile.

"During school, back in our fifth year." She felt as of she didn't understand. What kind of love did he mean?

"So. . . Were you. . . Attracted to him?" She asked bluntly. As she felt she needed to know, to ask the right questions. Harry chuckled softly, the first time she had ever heard him laugh since before the war. 

"Yeah, I was actually. But how could anyone not be? I remember you and Ginny-" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please don't bring that up." She stood up and began to think. This was all big news to her. She wished she could help him and his sorrow, as it was deteriorating him by every second she could tell. Then, she got an idea. But, before she offered it to him, she had to know for sure.

"If you could have said what you wanted to say to him, what would it have been?" She asked, looking down at him. He looked away from her and back into the flames of the fire. He seemed miles away when he finally spoke.

"I would tell him how much I loved him. Appreciated how much he had done for me and for my loved ones. How I was so sorry for my father's actions, my mothers stupidity and my down dunderheadedness ways." He said, slowly meeting her gaze. She smiled at him. 

"Oh Harry. . . I wish I would have known this before." Crouching down to his level, she smiled. "I think I have a way you could tell him all of this and more." Harry's eyes widened with wonder as she stood up. "Follow me." She said and made her way out of the room and up the stairs. 

He followed closely behind her, wondering what it was she had in mind. 

She led him to her bedroom and closed her door, locking it behind her. Then, she made her way over to a small desk placed in her room and withdrew a small key from within her shirt. Bending down in front if the desk, she inserted the key and an automatic click seemed to have sounded around the room. 

Reaching into the drawer, she pulled out a small black velvet bag. Closing the drawer back, she walked over to Harry and held out the bag. 

"I was going to return this, but I learned it wouldn't have been in the safest of hands with the Ministry." And all at once, she untied the bag and opened it, dumping it's contents into her hand. Harry smiled in awe. Right before him was the opportunity of a lifetime. Right before him, in Hermione's hand, was the Time-Turner itself. The very same exact one she used back in their third year at Hogwarts. 

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest, hugging her. He didn't know what to say. His eyes began to sting from the tears of happiness that began to well. 

"I can't thank you enough." He finally mustered, pulling away from her. She smiled at him genuinely and handed him the Time-Turner. 

"Now go and make the best of your hour. But remember Harry, don't let your past self see you." He nodded his head eagerly and gazed at the cold, golden object within the palm of his hand. "Do you know where your going back to?" She asked him, staring down at the Turner.

He nodded his head slowly. "I do." She smiled at him and took a few steps back.

"Good luck and be sure to return it." She said. He smiled and lifted the chain. Holding it between his fingers, he began rotating the little hourglass. Just as he was sure of where he wanted it to stop, everything around the room began spinning and before he knew it, there was a flash of white and then nothing.

Hermione stood there, in her room, staring at the spot where her best friend had just disappeared. "Little did you know Harry, Severus was always mine." And with that, she walked away. 

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Harry stumbled into Dumbledore's old office and blinked a few times. The white blinding light from going back, made his vision a bit blurry. 

Once he was sure everything was intact, hoping he hadn't been splinched going back in time, he looked around the room. 

It was a bit dusty, seeing as it hadn't been properly cared for. Well, properly cared for since Professor Dumbledore was gone. He sighed, thinking of Dumbledore. He was such a great man. Not only had he jeopardized his own life for Harry's, but he helped guide him the best way he could, even under such circumstances. 

Hogwarts, the safest place in the whole wizarding world. Harry laughed at this. Hogwarts was no safer than the streets of diagon alley. But he guessed it did what it could. 

There was a deep rumbling noise that shook the ground he was standing on. Small crumbles of stone fell from the ceiling and scattered across the floor. A dish of lemon candies tipped over and smashed to tiny bits and pieces. 

He had gone back to exactly where he had planned to go. Cautiously making his way towards the small window, he looked out to see the perfect blue shield surrounding the grounds of Hogwarts. But only one thing offset the thought of beauty. . . the resilient red and Orange flashes, cracking it ever so slightly. 

Seeing this and knowing how much time he had left, he knew what was about to happen. Having the opportunity to go back in time to see him was amazing, and why he chose to go back hours before he died may strike as odd, but he had a reason.

He wanted Severus to remember him, more than ever before. To not only leave him remembering just his mother, But him as well. Harry knew what was going to happen to him, to everyone in the end And he couldn't bare him dying without knowing his own true feelings for him. 

As he stayed transfixed on the soon to be disastrous sight, there was an abrupt opening of a door and it slamming. He turned around quickly and his heart felt like it stopped. His forest green eyes connected with black abyss ones that He cried to almost every night. 

"Professor Snape." He said, allowing his mouth to talk but not his heart just yet. Professor Snape stepped back and raised his wand at Harry.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He asked him in a dangerously low voice, the one that sounded as if it were dripping in sex. Harry shuddered at the thought. Holding up his hands in surrender, he stepped forward.

"I mean you no harm. I just wanted to talk to you." He said simply, his eyes shining with passion as they studied the man before him.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for a talk Potter? I'm sorry your delinquency has blinded you to the point that you can't even see what's about to happen!" He seethed. Harry closed his eyes momentarily and took in a deep breath. 

"Look, I know I completely made a fool of you only a few moments ago in the great hall, but I understand now." 

"Understand what?" He questioned him.

"Understand why you did it all. Killing Dumbledore. Me. My friends. All of it. You are an absolute hero." He said genuinely and truthfully. Professor Snape lowered his wand a bit, but not by much. 

"How do you know?" He asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Harry sighed and lowered his hands. 

"Because. . . Because. . ." He pulled the time-turner out if his pocket and sighed. "Because I'm from the future." Professor Snape stared at the time Turner in his hands and seemed to have been gaping. Harry had just broken a rule.

"Where. . . Where did you get that?" He asked in disbelief. Harry smiled softly.

"From Hermione. She's been holding onto it." He said. Snape flinched at hearing this. 

"So. . . You live." He said slowly, dropping his arms to his sides. Harry nodded his head. 

"Quiet a few of us do. And. . . Quiet a few of us don't." Harry said sadly. Snape looked at him and slowly understood. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter. 

"So then, why are you here?" Harry smiled  and looked down at his feet. 

"Well, I had something impor-" he started, but was cute off instantly by a deep rumble in the castle. Portraits began falling off the wall and a candy jar fell over, shattering to pieces. The pensieve case tipped over and crashed to the floor. Harry instantly went to a wall and saw Professor Snape had done the same. 

"It's starting!" He said hurriedly and carefully made his way over to the window. Harry, still clutching the wall as the tremors continued, went to his side and look at what he was seeing. The shield, it had broken. 

There were whisps of smoke coming through the barriers and they morphed into people, the same way Professor Snape did in the great hall when he and Professor McGonagall fought. 

There were blasts coming from both sides of the already starting war. Harry's heart seemed to have stopped. He didn't have much time. He turned to Professor Snape.

"Look, Professor. . . Severus. . ." He willed himself to say. He needed to say what he had to say and formalities were no longer needed. Severus seemed to have been taken a back by this. "I have admired you for so long, and not just in the heroic way. I know I was a prick when I was younger, but it was because I was scared of you and didn't understand." The floor gave a violent shake and the ceiling began to crack. "But now I know, after all this time, I've always felt something more for you, and I've just come to realize that." Severus frowned down at him as he still stood there, his attention completely on him. Harry pushed up his glasses and continued. "I've tried and I've tried to like other people, but your the only one I come back to and think about. I thought my emotions were wrong and misplaced, but now I know they are right and here in my heart." 

"Potter-"

"Severus, I love you. And not because of how many times you've saved me and my friends, but I genuinely love and care for you. I am so sorry i have done so much to hurt you and to stay in your way, but I just want you to know I meant nothing of it now and wish for you to forgive me. I know how right now all ends and I can't bare you dying without knowing the truth." Severus sighed and hung his head. Then reaching out his hand to place upon his shoulder, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Harry-" all lf a sudden his face contorted in pain and he doubled over, clutching his wrist. Harry leaned down to his aid, and that's when that snake like voice spoke. He knew where he was and he knew what was about to happen. 

"Professor, I know what's about to happen-" he said, remembering how he had just destroyed the diadem he and Hermione and Ron found in the room of requirement. "And I have to hide." And with that, he took off for the headmasters dorms and hid behind the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Professor Snape stood up, straightening his robes when a black whisp of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. 

"Severus, the dark Lord wishes to see you." He said in his candy voice. Lucius Malfoy. He looked so ill and scared. Severus turned towards him. 

"This is it Lucius." He said, a grimace crossing his face. Lucius nodded silently. Severus walked over to him and placed his hand upon his shoulder. "Do the right thing, friend. Think of your family." And with that, he disappeared in a whisp of smoke out of the office, leaving Lucius to soak in what he had just said. Then he too left. 

Harry quickly ran out from behind the door and went towards the window. His eyes searched the grounds for the shrieking shack as the enemies quickly left the battlefield. Once his eyes rested upon it, he growled. He didn't even get a chance to hear what he had to say. 

Placing the time turner back in his pocket, he knew he had time left. He had wished he had his invisibility cloak. Grasping his wand tightly in his hand, he pointed it at the door. 

"Accio cloak!" And all of a sudden it appeared in his hands, coming through the door. Placing it on him, he took off down the winding stairs and into the hall. 

Dodging rubble and survivors and even dead bodies, he made his way out of the castle. Although some of the enemies retreated, some still stayed behind. He saw himself, Ron and Hermione dodge a mean giant only by mere inches and battle off a swarm of dementors with Aberforth, making sure to stay hidden and out of the way. He had almost gotten hit by a curse, if he hadn't jumped out of the way stealthily. 

Running down the grassy land, he happened upon the whomping willow. He saw his past self enter the shack and quickly followed behind as the tree was occupied. 

Slowly and carefully, he made his way down the deep, dank and narrow hall. The floor boards were broken and rickety. 

Once he saw he, Hermione and Ron hiding as they watched what was happening before them, he couldn't bare to get any closer. So he stayed back. 

The guttural cry from Professor Snape broke him as he heard Nagini make it's kill. He fell to the floor, holding himself as he cried, silently cursing as to why he just stood there and watched and didn't do anything to save him. 

Once the past Harry, Hermione and Ron left, he slowly stood up and walked carefully into the shack. His heart fell. There was so much blood surrounding him and he was so pale. 

Going to his side, he grabbed his hand. There was still a small faint pulse. 

"P-Professor?" He croaked out, tears falling and streaming down his face. There was no response. He crumbled and began crying hard, throwing his glasses aside. What was the purpose of him coming back when he didn't even get to hear what he had to say? And he knew he'd never be able to will himself to do it again. 

"H-Harry." He heard, in a very faint whisper. He quickly looked up and saw Severus looking at him, his eyes drifting in and out. 

"Professor!" Harry said, placing his hand on his wounded neck. "Please, don't move." He said, studying him and wiping his tears away. "I'm so sorry, I should have done something. You don't deserve this-" he shook his head. 

"No, it was my time to go." He said faintly. Harry shook his head. "We all have our ends, Harry, and this one is mine." Tears filled his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry. . ." 

"Harry?" 

"Yes?" 

"Look at me." And Harry did. "You have your mothers eyes. . . A women I loved dearly and was privileged to watch over her son." He let out a harsh cough and continued. "And I understand you and forgive you Harry." Tears began to fall. "Take them, take these and please. . . Forgive me, Harry." And with that, he let out one last sigh of almost relief and stopped. 

Harry cried. "No!" And broke down, sobbing onto his chest. He felt he couldn't go on anymore. But remembering the tears, he grabbed a vial and filled it. 

Shakily standing up, putting the top on, he turned away. "Goodbye Professor." And then all of a sudden, the world got fuzzy, and then there was a bright light, and then there was nothing.

Just as soon as Harry landed back in his room, he fell to the floor and rested his forehead on the floor. Hermione jumped up from the side of his bed and came to him. 

"Harry? Harry! Are you okay?" She asked, quite hurriedly. He sighed deeply and sat up. Giving her a small sad smile. He was still clutching the vial of tears. 

"Yeah. I just. . . I need a moment alone." He said. She nodded her head and gave his shoulder a squeeze before departing from the room. 

Harry sat there for what seemed like ages, cradling the vial of tears within the palm of his hands. He was trying to find the courage to take them to his pensieve. He had hoped there would be more inside than what he's already seen before. 

Finally standing on shaky legs, he walked over to his closet, drew it open and out came a small reflective dish of what appeared to be water. Uncorking the vial, he took a deep breath and with a slight of his hand, poured it in. The crystalline tears suddenly turning into black ink drops. Gazing at the dark swirl unfolding until the water was encased in blackness, he fixed his glasses on his face and dove in. 

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Just as soon as Harry's figure disappeared out of the shrieking shack, a cloaked figure walked out of the shadows. 

Clutching a small bag until their knuckles illuminated white in the moonlight, they crouched down next to the lifeless body. 

Drawing out a wand and a few vials of many potions from the bag, they set them beside him. Raising their wand until it was level with his body, out came a shock which made his body lurch up for just a second, then stop. 

The person in the cloak leaned forward and pressed their ear against his chest. Nothing. Huffing in determination, they did it again. 

After about eight rounds of shocking the lifeless body and them listening for a heart beat, they began to give up. The sound of sniffling only came from the room. 

Then all of a sudden there was a gasp for air and a deep hacking cough from the pale and bloodied man. The figure rushed to his side, covering his wounds with their small delicate hands. 

His eyes connected with the figures for a second. 

"Y-you came back?" He chocked out.

"Ssh ssh, of course I did." Said the voice of a girl. She quickly grabbed for the vials and opened them one by one. "You have to help me help you." She said in a whisper. He nodded his head. She reached for a vial and raised or to his lips. One by one he drank them with little difficulty. 

Soon his wounds began to close up, but his weakness still had a hold on him. 

"Come on, let's get you out of here." She said, helping him to his feet. He felt very feverish but a cold sweat made it's way to his brow. Holding onto him, she knew disapparating would be a bad call, but they had no other option. 

"How did you do it?" He said faintly in her ear as he leaned against her. A small smirk splayed across her lips. 

"By using this." She said, reaching for the neck of her shirt and pulling out a chain and what looked to be a golden time capsule at the end. The time-turner.

"Of course. I should have known." He said, giving a small smirk. 

"Lets go home." And with a loud pop, they were gone.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

The water swirled around him and he soon landed on his feet in Severus Snapes memories. 

They were nearly the same as the ones he'd seen before. His father making fun of him. His mother and him friends. The sorting hat and the prophecy, it was all there. But that wasn't all.

Memories of Severus' own father beating him surfaced. His mother cradling him when his father was away, tending to his now scarring wounds. 

Seeing Lily dance with James at the ball as he watched from the far end of the room. 

Severus as a young teen, screaming at his own reflection in the mirror and punching the glass with his fist until blood coated everything. 

He, begging on his knees to Lord Voldemort to spare Lily after the prophecy was told. 

Him meeting with Lily in secret and making an unbreakable vow with her to watch over her son and always protect him after he warned her about the prophecy. All of it, flickering before Harry like a movie reel. He was overcome with such raw emotions. His mum made an unbreakable vow with him? 

The scene changed and there he was, watching Severus cradle Lily in his arms as he cried. Then going over to Harry's crib, indifferent. 

The years of Harry being watched over and saved unnoticeably whirred past him and then came something he didn't expect. 

Professor Snape was in a rage. There were potion bottles being thrown across the room. Tables being turned over, equipment being destroyed. Thats when arms wrapped around his torso, holding him tightly as he broke right in front of Harry's eyes. 

Who was this figure? 

He never got to catch glimpse of them. Their back was always turned and it was dark. Too dark. 

Harry could feel the love and passion. A shared kiss between the two he was able to see. He began to grow agitated. Who was this person? And when did Severus have a heart to love!?

Then came the final moments Harry had already seen. The death of Dumbledore and what was spoken between the two about Harry. The doe. But then the image changed. He cast a patronus just days before he, Hermione and Ron we captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy manor. He was standing deep in the forbidden forest when he cast it. 

The illumination of the silvery blue whisp escaping the tip of his wand, didn't take form of a doe but an. . . Otter?

Harry pulled out of the memories and stumbled backward, falling on the ground. He was confused. What did he just see?

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

After Harry asked for a moment, Hermione waited outside his door. A few moments went by and she didn't hear anything from inside. Growing worried, she knocked lightly.

"Harry?" There was no answer. Opening the door just a crack, she peered inside. Harry was bent over a floating dish with his face submerged in it. A pensieve. 

Walking quietly over to his side, she was able to see small glimpses of what he was seeing more in personal. She saw the moment of when Professor Snape was in a rage. Her heart stopped and then quickened.

No. He didn't. 

Quickly leaving the room, feeling nauseous, she ran up to her guest room and slammed the door. Pacing back and forth, she flicked her wand and all of her things began packing neatly into her purple bag. 

Once it was all finished, she retrieved a quill and some parchment paper and quickly scribbled a note. Once done, she took a deep breath and looked around the room once more. She had to leave. It was time. 

Suddenly disapparating with a small pop, she landed softly in the front living room of a very house. 

A fire was lit and it smelled heavenly. But entirely disregarding it, she stormed towards the stairs and made her way up them. Walking through the hall, she three open the last door and inside was a fully set library.

"You showed him!?" She fumed at the man before her. He sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I did." He said quietly. She frowned. 

"Weeks later, after saving you, I have to find out for my self!? Whats wrong with you!?" She walked up to him and slapped him across his pale sullen face. He instantly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss, which she melted into, quickly. 

Pulling away he held her close. "It was time for you to come home." He said softly. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just. . .scared." she said sadly. He smirked. 

"Trust me, I only gave him one hint. If he's smart enough to put the pieces together, he'll know. And who will believe him?" She sighed. 

"You know he really loved you, right?" He groaned. 

"I like to think of it as hero's worship. But nothing compares to my love for you. . .darling." He said with a soft smile, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Harry ran out of his room and went downstairs. 

"Has anyone seen Hermione!?" He asked, urgently to anyone he ran in to. 

After many no's, Ron came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Easy mate, I'm sure she's just in her room with her nose stuck in a book." He said, rolling his eyes and smiling. Harry stopped and then dashed up the stairs. 

Once he reached her door, he knocked rapidly. "Hermione!" No answer. Without waiting, he turned the handle and barged in. The room was empty. 

He stood in the middle of the room and just looked around, completely at a loss. It was true. 

Seeing a piece of parchment laid upon a desk, he walked over to it slowly. Picking it up softly, he stared down at her wonderful cursive writing. 

 

_Dear friends and family,_

_I've decided it's my time to move on. I've had such a blast these years and shall cherish them forever. But we all know we couldn't last together forever and always, right?_

_I shall hold each and everyone of you close to my heart, and cherish the memories we've made together._

_I feel it is appropriate for my departure. I have a life to live on my own now. You've all been great help to teach me to thrive and grown independently, and I thank you all very much._

_Renee to stay strong and never judge a book by it's cover. I mean this metaphorically._

_We shall cross each others path sometime in the future, but for nkw, farewell._

_\- Hermione Granger_

 

He let the letter fall from in between his fingers. Droplets of tears fell from his eyes and splashed on the dark wood desktop. Turning slowly away from the desk, he walked over to the window and peered out of it. 

The gloomy sky cascading his very emotions, he realized one thing. Moving on can only help you thrive and become stronger.

Not knowing that hundreds of miles away, a perfectly happy and in love couple stared out a window and gazed at the same scene. 

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT ASK ME TO CONTINUE THIS! I WILL REJECT!


End file.
